missin the war
by Lady Khushrenada
Summary: sappy TK+LU songfic, set the night before the final battle. it prolly sucks, to be honest, but whatever.


  
  
  
Treize looked around the room from where he was on the bed, Lady Une   
was still asleep next to him. All the events that had happened the day  
before seemed almost surreal; the final, deciding battle in the war was  
upon them, and they both knew it. He wasn't expecting to have lived this  
long, he was prepared to die the day before when his old friend, Zechs  
Merquise, or rather, Milliardo Peacecraft fired the enormous beam cannon  
on Libra. However, he was not destined to die that day, apparently. Wing  
Gundam had appeared at the last possible second and rammed the tallgeese   
II out of the line of fire, and as if this hadn't been enough of a surprise,  
he was even more surprised that the pilot of the suit was Lady Une, who  
had apparently come out of her coma, ripped several IV's out of her arm,   
stolen the gundam, and taken off into space to rescue him from almost   
certain anhilation.  
He smiled as he ran his fingers through her long, honey-brown hair, if  
anyone was capable of piloting a gundam for the first time after several   
weeks in a coma from a near-fatal gunshot wound, it was her.  
  
*all is quiet, his tired eyes  
see figures jotted down  
and clothes all strewn around the bedroom floor.*  
  
After all the fighting, they retreated to makeshift Oz facilities on   
MO-II and had dinner.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Lady, you have no idea how happy this makes me, that you're alright. I'm eternally  
in debt to you for saving my life." Treize   
said to her as he looked into her deep brown eyes. She took a sip of wine.  
"Being here with you is all the thanks I need, Mr. Treize." she replied. He   
reached over and took her hand, he could feel her tense with nervousness.   
Anticipating this, he started to massage her hand, and she loosened up.  
"Spare me the formality, Lady, the past several weeks have really made me   
think. I missed you so much, it's made me realize how much I take you for  
granted, I've come to realize this, and i apologize for it. I really do   
love you." Treize said softly.   
Une brushed a piece of hair behind her shoulder with her free hand and let  
it rest on her collarbone, curving around her neck. " I love you too, I've  
always loved you." she replied.   
  
*now nothinn's addin up and nothing's making sense  
she's sleeping like a baby  
she doesn't know he wasn't meant for this,*  
  
"I wish the world we live in didn't have to be like this, but the problems  
still remain." Treize said sadly.  
"What do you propose we do tomorrow? The white fang still plans on destroying  
earth. While we're sitting here the battle rages on." She responded, matching  
his somber tone.  
"I'll go and fight in the tallgeese. I find this entire situation ironic; the   
gundams we've been fighting for so long turn out not to be the enemy, the real  
enemy is two of the people i've known and trusted my entire life, who are now  
planning on destroying the earth to empower the colonies. Perhaps even more   
ironic is the fact that neither one of them is actually from the colonies."  
he responded.  
"yes, Dorothy and Zechs, or Milliardo, whatever he's going by these days.   
Although I realize the personal connection to the battle, I don't think you   
should fight tomorrow. I just have a bad feeling about it." Lady Une said.  
" It's not just the two of them that i have a problem with. I also have a   
score to settle with the pilot of 05." he answered.  
" I know, but i see no reason to fight him. It would be meaningless, in my  
mind, at least. And it would make no sense for you to risk your life in this  
battle; you're the leader of this entire organization. I should be the one to   
go, strategically speaking, I'm expendable, you aren't. If anything were to   
happen to you..." Une trailed off and shook her head.  
  
*i'm missin the war, i'm missing the war, all night i'm   
missing the war  
i'm missin the war.*  
  
" I prefer not to think of it, but in the end of this, the entire outcome  
is up to fate now. The end of this battle will bring the dawn of a new era,   
which could be a blessing or a condemnation for the world as we know it."  
Treize replied.  
" Which is the exact reason I should go instead of you. You need to live on,  
to lead the people into this new era of peace. Although i'm not planning  
on anythin happening, IF something did, I would be no major loss, whereas,  
anything happening to you would be catastrophic." She replied insistently.  
"Are we talking catastrophic for the human race as a whole, or just you, Lady   
Une?" He asked.  
" I think you already know the answer. "  
Treize moved closer to her and enfolded her in his arms.  
"you aren't expendable, either, don't ever think that even for a second." he   
sighed. "Why should we agonize over this any more that we have to, any more than  
we already have? Destiny is predetermined and inevitable, but i think we  
can choose not to bear it in mind for one evening." He murmered in her ear.  
  
*he drove home again, pissed and beaten  
it's really no big deal,it happens all the time,  
it's no big deal*  
  
The two of them tried to forget everything and just spend the night   
enjoying eachother's company in their room at the temporary Oz base.  
"There's one thing i have to say, that i've been meaning to for quite   
awhile, and i don't blame you if you hate me afterward." Treize began,   
still messing with Une's hair.  
"what is it?" she murmured absently.  
Treize inhaled slowly, not sure where to begin. "Several years ago I had  
sexual relations with another woman." he started.  
"that's really not any of my concern."   
"I'm glad you feel that way, but i heard from her again a year later and   
learned that she had had a child. Mine. I would have told you sooner, but  
the family has been using it to blackmail me ever since." He went on.  
Treize could tell she was taken aback by this, and expected it.   
"As i said before, i don't blame you if you want to hate me." he added.  
"i don't. not at all. I'd find it impossible to hate you." She replied and  
laid her head on his shoulder, as if in affirmation.  
Treize sighed and ran his fingers down her back. " I want you to promise me  
one last thing, Lady. If anything happens to me out there tomorrow, I want  
you to look after her." he said.  
"ok." she replied. It all seemed so simple. " I thought we weren't going to  
discuss tomorrow any further." she added. " yes, you're right." he replied,   
and started kissing her neck, moving further down each time closer to her  
colarbone, and starting to unbutton her blouse when he reached it, still   
moving each kiss a little further down.  
Lady Une had made up her mind earlier in the evening, there was no way  
in hell she was going to let Treize fight tomorrow, despite his arguments  
to the contrary. She smiled as she thought to herself " he's almost as   
stubborn as i am." She'd planned the whole thing out. Leave before he's   
even awake and take the tallgeese, hours before the battle even really gets  
underway. Lead the various units of aries and space leo's to hopefully   
defeat the legions of zero-system mobile dolls; the soulless evil armies  
of hell, and somehow prevent the white fang from destroying the earth.  
Period. And she then shifted her concentration to taking Treize's shirt   
off as he finished unbuttoning her blouse. She was determined to enjoy   
this night.  
~end flashback~   
  
*i'm missing the war.  
i'm missing the war, all night i'm   
missin the war  
i'm missing the war, till beads of sunlight   
hit me in the mornin.*  
  
Last night had been wonderful, and Treize still fervently wished that  
it didn't have to be like this, but he still knew he had to get going  
as early as possible. He leaned over and kissed her one more time on  
the cheek, she smiled and rolled over. For once she looked completely at  
peace while she slept, comfortable and happy with where she was. He found  
it hard to imagine that only a few hours later she'd be commanding armies   
in the battle that would determine the fate of the human race.   
He got out of bed and pushed the covers up around her.  
Treize hunted around on the floor for his clothes and got dressed as quietly  
as possible, so as not to wake her. After finally pulling on his boots   
he walked out the door and turned around to look back and survey the dim room  
for a few seconds. He knew he could have stayed there all day still just taking  
her in, his beloved Lady. The one woman who could be a leader, a trained assasin,  
a peace embassador, and wonderful lover. He had to painfully drag himself out   
the door, and let it click shut behind him as he left.  
  
*so much time so little to say.  
time may fly, and dreams may die.  
the shaking voice, that tells him go, still thinks he might  
he knows he won't.*  
  
Lady Une rolled over in bed again, it took a few seconds for it to register  
in her brain that somebody had just closed the door. As soon as that   
realization hit her, she also found that she was alone in the room. She  
summoned all her strength and hauled herself out of bed and immediately   
snatched all her clothes off the floor and started to get dressed as fast  
as possible. Although she knew Treize had already left, his half of the bed  
was still warm, and she figured that if she hurried, she could still beat  
him to the mobile suit gate. True, Lady Une wasn't a morning person, but   
neither was Treize for that matter, and she was convinced she could get there  
before he did.  
When she was finally dressed, about 30 seconds later, she raided the fridge  
and found what she'd been so fervently hunting for; a can of mountain dew.  
Knowing that she'd be completely useless without her morning coffe and also  
bearing in mind that there wasn't time for that, she chugged the soda as   
she stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.   
She found herself going at double-time when she finally reached the mobile   
suit hanger, hoping that she wasn't too late, and having a state of   
nervousness-induced nausea. She scanned the interior of the hanger, looking  
past the rows of ready-to-go aries and leos, mentally undressing the room.  
She hadn't seen it. Maybe it was behind something; she'd go through everything  
again. Where'd he park the damn thing anyway?  
  
*im missin the war.  
i'm missing the war, all night i'm   
missing the war. i'm missing the war.  
missin the war, missin the war.*  
  
It was useless and she knew it. Talgeese II had probrably been gone for several  
minutes already by the time Lady Une had even reached the hanger. "Shit!" she cried  
and banged a fist against the sheet metal foot of a nearby space leo. After a few   
minutes she'd finally regained her composure and went back to their room to get dressed.  
Someone had to be around to command the remaining Oz spaceforces, and as much as she'd  
wished the person to do it would be Treize, he had already left, so it would have to   
be her.  
She lifted her head and walked back out of the hanger to get ready for the day. It   
was going to be a long day. 


End file.
